The present invention relates generally to wastewater disposal, and more particularly, to wastewater disposal systems and tanks therefor which are readily installed within a building.
Wastewater disposal systems are often used in low-pressure sewage systems for grinding and pumping wastewater. Such systems include a grinder pump having a grinder mechanism for cutting or grinding solids or semisolid matter in the wastewater being pumped.
Wastewater disposal systems are typically installed outdoor underground. Drawbacks with installing a wastewater disposal system outdoor include excavating the site, leveling and connecting the system to a wastewater pipe, running electrical wires from a circuit breaker box to the system, connecting a control unit for control of the operation of the system, and repairing the site after installing the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a convenient, self-contained, indoor wastewater disposal system which is readily installed in a building such as in the basement of a home.
Pursuant to the present invention, the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages provided by a wastewater disposal system which is installable within a building to collect, grind, and pump wastewater and which includes a tank having a generally sealable chamber for receiving wastewater from a wastewater feed pipe in the building, a grinder pump disposed in the tank and having a discharge pipe attachable to a wastewater discharge pipe in the building, and an alarm unit for indicating loss of electrical power to the grinder pump, indicating an overflow water level in the tank, and/or indicating degradation of performance of the grinder pump.
In another aspect, a wastewater disposal system is provided which is installable within a building to collect, grind, and pump wastewater, and which includes a tank having a generally sealable chamber for receiving wastewater from a wastewater feed pipe in the building, a grinder pump disposed in the tank and having a pipe attachable to a wastewater discharge pipe in the building, an alarm unit for indicating a problem with the operation of the wastewater disposal system, and an electrical cord for providing electrical power to the grinder pump and the alarm unit. The electrical cord includes a standard electrical plug attachable to a standard electrical outlet in the building.
Desirably, the tank may include a bottom wall, a top wall, and a sidewall attached to the bottom wall and to the top wall to define a chamber therein. The top wall includes an opening for receiving the grinder pump in a sealably attachable arrangement and the sidewall includes an inwardly extending portion through which a wastewater feed pipe is passable at either a first orientation or a second orientation ninety degrees from the first orientation. Advantageously, the bottom wall, the top wall, and the sidewall define a generally box-shaped configuration having a height, a width, and a depth, and in which the height is less than the width and the depth.